The Trouble with Space
by fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Guys. something's up with Pidge."
1. Chapter 1

"Guys. something's up with Pidge."

"What do you mean, Shiro?" Lance asked.

"Well for starters, she's asked me to punch her in the stomach twice just today."

"Yeah, that is kinda weird." Hunk mused. "And now that you mention it, I've noticed she's been really hungry, like needing twice as much food as she usually does. That can't be normal."

"Do you think we should just ask her what's going on?"

"I don't know man. She seems extra intolerant of what she'd call 'stupid questions'." Keith's face twisted up a bit as he remembered his last encounter with the green paladin.

"Care to elaborate?" Lance asked as all the possible scenarios ran through his head.

"Well," Keith began, "Pidge asked if we had any heating pads. I told her I didn't know. Then I said if she punched me, Red would probably come and spray lava, if that helps. She just glared at me for a while before leaving."

Hunk broke the silence that followed Keith's story. "So what do we do now?"

"Maybe we should just sit this out, wait and see if Pidge keeps behaving strangely and act accordingly," Shiro answered, taking the role of leader of Voltron. The other three paladins nodded, satisfied with his answer, if only temporarily.

* * *

The Paladins of Voltron, sans Pidge, convened for another meeting a few days later. "Why hasn't she stopped acting weird?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's time that we do something." Keith decided. Lance, however, didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "What?" He asked upon seeing his reaction.

"What are we supposed to do? Walk up to her and say 'Hey Pidge, why did you say the fuck word and demand that Hunk lives in the kitchen to make cookies non stop?' She'd probably kill us!"

"Lance does have a point," Hunk agreed. "But I do think somebody should go and talk to her." They all simultaneously raised a finger to their noses, looking around to see who was the last person to do it. Unfortunately, that honor fell on Shiro.

"Fine, I'll ask her about it after dinner, happy?" They all nodded and dispersed before the green paladin in question found them.

* * *

As promised, Shiro swung by Pidge's room after dinner and asked her if she was alright. She was perplexed for a moment why he asked, but when he started listing all of her recent tendencies, her face became red and she insisted that she was sick. "Really, I'm fine," she insisted. "But you should probably leave, I need to be quarantined." He tried suggesting a few ticks in one of the healing pods, but she adamantly refused before shoving Shiro out of her room. One day, she knew she'd have to give a proper explanation to her fellow Paladins, and maybe Allura and Coran, on account of their alien biology. "But that day is not today," she decided aloud once she was finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was supposed to be a one shot based off of a tumblr post, but I got carried away and wrote this when I should've been sleeping.

* * *

Hunk was the first paladin to understand what was going on with Pidge. Lance followed close behind, coming to the same realization only days later. They had lived with girls all their lives, so it was no surprise that they would be the first to connect the dots. That didn't mean it was any easier to talk about it.

Whenever there was a secret meeting called once her, er, behaviors started fluctuating, the legs of Voltron were usually quiet.

"It's a real mystery what's going on with her," Hunk lied.

"Totally," Lance agreed.

Shiro and Keith would aways eye them when they behaved like this during the meetings, but they usually dropped it so they could get back to understanding what was wrong with Pidge.

* * *

Pidge rolled her eyes as she listened in on their meeting. "I'm surrounded by idiots," she offhandedly muttered to Rover. Rover was silent, as per usual. She ran a hand through her hair and turned off the audio as the rest of Voltron continued speculating about her.

As she drifted off to sleep that night, some of the benefits of Lance and Hunk knowing the truth wormed their way into her head. She would be able to ask for things to help with pain without being sent to a healing pod, and maybe Hunk would sneak her more chocolate when she craved it. 'Maybe this isn't the worst?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Now, it should be said that while Lance and Hunk were a bit awkward when discussing Pidge in those circumstances, they were more sympathetic towards her. Hunk would make extra food, especially for dessert, for when Pidge went on another one of her midnight kitchen raids. Or if she was feeling more aggressive than usual, Lance would offer to help her blow off some steam in the training room, letting her mostly use him as a punching bag if need be.

However, Coran, Allura, Shiro, and Keith were blissfully unaware of what was happening to the Green Paladin of Voltron . . . for now.

* * *

As of now, the plan is to continue this until everyone slowly comes to understand what's really going on. If you have an idea for how any of them should find out, or if I should include people from season 4 in this story, let me know.


End file.
